Letter 127
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Spinner Mason and Darcy Edwards were over right? That's what he thought too until she walked into The Dot that night.


A/N: There is no Jane and Darcy was never raped.

"We're closed!" Spinner called to the person entering The Dot, expecting to hear bells signaling they were leaving instead of apprroaching footsteps

"We're closed!" He snapped before turning around to see who it was

"Even for me." She smiled making him forget to breathe and instead stare at her.

The African sun had been good to her. You could see her tan as she stood there in a Degrassi tank top and a pair of yellow cheerleading shorts. She was practically glowing and he could understand why. The girl in front of him wasn't the broken one who had left, she was a woman.

"All woman." He noted to himself noticing that she had put enough weight on so her..chest had expanded.

"Spin, you still in there?" The former cheerleader asked a smile still playing on her lips

"Darce." Spinner whispered

"The one and only. Don't I even get a hug?" Darcy questioned holding up her arm

"Oh yeah of course." The band member said making her laugh as he hopped over the counter to reach her

"Miss me that much?" The humanitarian giggled as he put his arms around her waist

"If you only knew." He whispered into her hair enjoying the way her body was pressed up against his

"Spin..." She began

"I'm sorry." The drummer apologized making her pull back

"I asked you to hug me Spinner, why are you apologizing for that?" The former Spirit Squad captain demanded

"For sleeping with Paige." The band member sighed

"We don't need to go down this road again." Darcy assured him

"Your all I think about Darce, I need to tell you how I feel." Spinner informed her

"Don't do this. Don't act like its okay for you to say that to me, not even five minutes after I walk in." She argued

"I wrote you everyday while you were gone. I even keep a pen and paper behind the counter so I don't forget something I wanna say." He told the girl in front of him

"I never got any letters." She replied

"I never sent them. I could never work up the nerve to. You were on another continent, I couldn't make it right. I couldn't apologize." Spin frowned

"I'm here now." The humanitarian said

"It must be a dream." Spinner reasoned

"Read me one." Darce requested sitting down at a table

"What?" He asked

"Read me one. Do you have it with you?" The former cheerleader questioned trying to see if he was telling the truth

"I have all of them with me." He smirked at her shocked expression as he went behind the counter to retrieve a box and sat them down in front of her

"You were telling the truth." She murmured, noticing all the various colors of envelopes (A/N:Brucas SSN 3)

"Of course. Somebody very special taught me how to do that." The former 'bad boy' said making her blush

"Do you have today's done?" Darcy requested

"Yeah...want me to read it?" Spin questioned reluctantly and was encouraged by a small nod

_Darce,_

_ Wow another day without you. I've actually lost track..thats a lie. I can tell you the exact number since the last day I saw you. 127 days. Thats how many nights I've tossed and turned, how many nights I've prayed for your forgiveness, and cried myself to sleep. I don't cry over girls but you have to be the exception as always. I wish I could hold you in my arms. I wish I could just curl up with you and say all the things I've said in these 127 letters. You'd think by now I'd run out of things to say. That maybe I'd run out of ways to tell you I'm sorry and I wish you were back home._

_ But I just keep coming up with new ways, don't I? God, I wish I could see that smile. The thought of it is making a lump in my throat. Life is no good without you. I want to tell you something, tell you something that was never in any of my other letters. _

_ Your the one. I think I've always known, why else would I have wrote 127 letters? But the truth is baby your the girl I want. Paige was my first love but not my last. Manny was just lust, a desire. With you I lust after dreams and my only desire is to make all the dreams your after come true. I wish you were here so I could say this to your face. I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to tell you again in my dreams._

_ With all my love,_

_ Spin_

When the normally unemotional boy looked up he saw a pair of beautiful eyes full of tears and mascara stained cheeks. He knew that tears were probably running down his face too and he suddenly felt so weak...so exposed...so open..so...so...so..in love. He was in love with Darcy Edwards. Its about time.

"Spinner..." She cried getting up and walking toward him

"Darce..you don't have to say anything." He assured her wiping away tears and turning away

"I came back for you. I came back to tell you that even thousands of miles away I can't think of anything else. That Peter was a mistake and that ever letting go of us was the stupidest thing I have ever done." Darcy pulled his face back to face her

"Really?" The drummer asked

"Really." The former spirit squad leader nodded

"I love you." Spinner whispered as their foreheads came to rest against one another

"I love you too. Reach into my back pocket." She instucted

"What?" He questioned

"Just do it." The humanitarian smiled as he did what he was told

"Do I look?" Spin said

"Yeah..." The 'good girl' encouraged as he pulled away to look down at what he held in his hand

"An envelope?" The 'bad boy' asked

"Letter 127." Darce corrected pulling him into a passionate kiss


End file.
